


Sentimientos encontrados

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Romance, femmslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Daphne siente algo por Lavender y no sabe cómo hacérselo saber.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Daphne Greengrass





	Sentimientos encontrados

La ves salir del Gran Comedor. Se hace la fuerte, intenta no llorar, pero sabes que, en cualquier momento, se romperá en mil pedazos.

La observas subir por las escaleras a toda velocidad y la sigues con la mirada. Ojalá pudieras consolarla como quisieras. Ojalá pudieras decirle lo mucho que la admiras desde lo más profundo de tu alma. Ojalá pudieras ser tan valiente como lo es ella.

Pansy te da un codazo, preguntándote qué es lo que estás mirando. Niegas con la cabeza y le respondes lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza. Si tu mejor amiga supiera lo que sientes por aquella muchacha de Gryffindor no te lo perdonaría en la vida.

Y, en el fondo, te odias. Odias no poder ser tú misma por el qué dirán. Odias no poder decir abiertamente lo que piensas por evitar cualquier conflicto con tus amigas. Odias ser tan hipócrita, sobre todo cuando tus amigas se meten con ella al pasar por su lado.

El cinismo es lo que mejor se te da. Y te odias por ello.

Te disculpas con tus amigas, pero necesitas estar un rato a solas. No te apetece seguir escuchando tonterías de niña mimada de Pansy y te diriges a la biblioteca. Es el único lugar en donde ninguna de ellas estaría, por lo que podrás estar un rato tranquila. Sin embargo, no llegas a la puerta porque la ves de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior. Piensas que a lo mejor ha quedado con Parvati para poder desahogarse y poner a caldo al imbécil de su, ahora, exnovio, pero no consigues ver por ninguna parte a Patil desde donde te hallas.

Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, pero la sigues. Anda demasiado rápido y casi la pierdes de vista, pero te puedes hacer una idea de a dónde se dirige. Comienza a dar vueltas al llegas a un árbol cerca del lago y piensas que tal vez esté tramando algo, pero a lo mejor solo se está intentando calmar y aclarar algunas ideas. Te escondes detrás de unos arbustos, por lo que es casi imposible que te vea, pero temes hacer cualquier movimiento en falso y te descubras sin quererlo. Coge una piedra y la tira al agua. No la hace rebotar en ella, por lo que, frustrada, se pone a gritar como una loca. Ahora comprendes por qué ha ido sola hasta allí.

—¡Maldita seas, Ronald Weasley! —grita a pleno pulmón—. ¡Maldita seas Hermione Granger! —vuelve a gritar—. ¡Y maldita seas tú también, Parvati Patil!

Quieres acercarte, pero no sabes cómo se lo tomaría. Aunque tal vez podrías hacer como que fuese todo casual. Coges un cuaderno y lo apoyas sobre tu pecho, de forma casual. Tu idea es retroceder unos pasos y dirigirte hacia ella, pero pisas una rama que se quiebra y se gira instintivamente. Te agachas por el arbusto, con el corazón a mil y rezando para que no te haya visto. «No puedes ser más torpe, Daphne», te recriminas. «¿Y si hago el sonido de un animal? A lo mejor… », piensas, pero te parece la peor idea del mundo.

Ves que se está acercando y no sabes qué hacer ahora. Te agachas un poco más, pero como pierdas el equilibrio, estás perdida. No ves la enorme piedra que acaba de lanzar y te da de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —gritas, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta, encaminándose al arbusto donde te encuentras.

Piensa rápido, piensa en algo. Lo que sea, pero hazlo ya.

Desaparece. Sí, esa es buena idea.

¿Pero por qué sigues allí? ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¡Estupendo! Este es un buen momento para bloquearte. Viene hacia ti y tú ahí, como una idiota, en una posición un tanto vergonzosa.

—¿Greengrass? —pregunta al verte, arrugando la nariz.

—Ho… hola, Brown.

Se te queda mirando unos segundos, intentando comprender qué haces así.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Por lo que más quieras, Daphne, piensa algo inteligente, que no te deje en un lugar peor del que ya estás.

—Ehm…

No, mejor no digas lo que se te está pasando por la mente.

Lavender frunce el ceño, sin entender nada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí...

Lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tú? ¿estás bien? Me ha parecido oírte gritar.

La joven de Gryffindor bufa.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. No te daré el placer de que te burles de mí como ya lo hace tu amiguita.

Te sientes fatal, pero sabes que no servirá de nada decirle que tú no eres como ella, que tú jamás dirías nada ofensivo hacia su persona, a pesar de que siempre has dejado que tus amigas lo hicieran. Y es por eso mismo que te sientes la peor persona del mundo.

—Lo sé, pero parecía que estuvieras mal por algo. —Sabes que, digas lo que digas, no se lo tomará en serio, pero aun así prosigues—: Sea lo que sea, espero que se solucione.

Te das media vuelta, dejándola con un gesto de verdadera sorpresa en su rostro. Sientes el impulso de regresar sobre tus pasos y decirle muchas cosas, pero reconoces que eso no sería buena idea. Lo mejor era dejar que se desahogue tranquila y tú dejes de decirle tonterías a la cara.

* * *

El curso ha llegado a su fin y te toca recoger todas tus cosas. No te apetece mucho, pero menos escuchar a Pansy parlotear de lo bien que se lo pasará este verano en su casa de la playa. Buscas lo más rápido que puedes lo poco que te queda y cierras con brusquedad tu baúl. Sales por la puerta con la excusa de que debes reunirte con tu hermana y echas a correr a toda velocidad. Lleva un día totalmente insoportable, sobre todo desde que el director del colegio muriese hace tan solo unos días. Ni siquiera dejó que asistieras a su funeral, porque, según ella, no era importante. Pues sí que lo era, al menos para ti. Sobre todo porque era una oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarte un poco más a Lavender. Aunque solo fuese un poco.

—¿A dónde vas con esas prisas? —te dice tu hermana, nada más verte.

—No preguntes —respondes con sequedad.

—Déjame adivinar: Pansy hablando de cosas que solo a ella le importa, ¿cierto?

Pones los ojos en blanco, pero te alivia pensar que tienes a alguien con quien desahogarte. A Astoria no le ha terminado nunca de caer del todo bien Pansy, y siempre que puede la evita, ya que no quiere que la relacionen con ella. Tú te has preguntado más de una vez si no deberías hacer lo mismo; a fin de cuentas, en cuanto os graduéis, seguramente tomaréis caminos muy distintos.

—Nunca entenderé qué ves en esa arpía.

—Ni yo, pero ahora con lo de Dumbledore se cree la reina de Hogwarts. Y cualquiera le dice algo.

Suspiras. Solo te alivia la idea de poder pasar un verano tranquilo sin que te molesten con impertinencias a la altura de la señorita Parkinson.

—El día en que mandes al carajo a ella y al cretino de su novio, créeme, haré una fiesta.

Te ríes porque sabes que es cierto.

Llegáis hasta el expreso de Hogwarts y entráis sin esperar a nadie más. Algunos alumnos ya están ocupando los compartimentos, que los ves colocando sus baúles en el portaequipajes. Astoria va delante de ti, sin prestar atención en si la estás siguiendo o no. Escuchas un ruido espantoso en el compartimento por el que estás pasando. Te asomas por la puerta y la ves a ella. No está sola, pero se gira, como si supiera que la estás mirando. Vuestras miradas se cruzan un momento, sin parpadear siquiera. Parvati la ayuda con el equipaje y continúas tu camino.

—Se te ha caído esto.

Te das media vuelta y te sorprendes verla detrás de ti, con tu pañuelo preferido en una de sus manos. La miras de nuevo. Coges el pañuelo y, sin querer, rozas su muñeca con un dedo. A ella no parece importarle y te mira como nunca antes había hecho. No hay odio ni rabia en aquella mirada; tan solo tristeza y dolor, posiblemente por todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

—Gracias —dices, casi en un susurro. Ella te sonríe levemente.

—¡Aparta de una vez, pelo estropajo! —farfulla Parkinson por detrás de Lavender, dándole un empujón—. ¿Estás sorda o qué, Brown?

Pones los ojos en blanco. Esta chica te tiene completamente harta.

—¡Cierra el pico de una maldita vez, Parkinson!

Pansy abre la boca de asombro por tu comentario. Comienza a refunfuñar por tu comportamiento con ella y la ignoras por completo. A veces desearías que fuese muda o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Llevas un rato con la hoja en blanco. No estás del todo segura de si deberías mandarle una carta o no, puesto que jamás habéis mantenido ningún tipo de relación, y va a sonar un poco pretencioso. Te pones nerviosa con la idea de que a ella le dé igual lo que le digas y eso te frustra. Tu hermana entra en tu habitación sin que te des cuenta y se percata de tu estado de ánimo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—Pues sí que me preocupo, porque llevas un tiempo un tanto extraña. Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes que me tienes para lo que sea.

Te quedas pensativa. Sabes que tu hermana no es como las amigas que tienes en Hogwarts, que ella no te juzgará por lo que le vayas a decir. Sinceramente, admiras a tu hermanita por cómo es y te sientes orgullosa de que no sea como las demás de vuestra casa.

—Está bien —comienzas a decir—. Si así consigo que te tranquilices… te diré lo que me pasa. —Tomas un poco de aire y lo sueltas lentamente antes de continuar—: Me gusta alguien.

Astoria se echa a reír. Pero no es una risa nerviosa como te esperas, sino más bien de alivio, como si la cosa no fuese tan grave como ella creía.

—¡Madre mía! Pensé que te pasaba algo peor.

—Sí, ya sé que debería estar preocupándome por cosas más importantes, y más en estos tiempos que corren, pero no es algo que yo haya podido evitar.

—¿Y bien? ¿quién es _ella_? ¿la conozco?

La miras con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es _ella_?

—Soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie. Incluso que esa amiga que dices tener. Eso si dejara de hablar de sí misma, claro, pero eso es poco probable.

Te piensas un poco en si deberías revelar ese detalle, pero es Astoria, tu hermana, tu mayor confidente. No hay nadie mejor que ella a quien confiarle estas cosas.

—Está bien. Sí, es una chica. Y desde hace algún tiempo que me estoy fijando en ella. No sé ni cuándo fue, ni cómo, ni por qué. Solo sé que desde que lo hice, no paro de pensar en ella. Ni siquiera es que tenga cualidades que me puedan llamar mucho la atención, pero… no sé, veo en ella algo especial que no hago en otras.

—Nosotros no escogemos de quién nos enamoramos.

—Bueno, no sé si estoy enamorada de ella, pero cada vez que la veo, siento la necesidad de… no sé, de abrazarla. Y puede que de algo más de los que prefiero no decir.

—Pues yo creo que deberías decírselo.

—¿Estás loca? Me mandará al carajo en cuanto sepa que soy yo. Y más después de lo que ha tenido que soportar por culpa de Pansy.

—Pues con más motivo deberías hacerlo. Ella debe saber que tú no eres como ella, que hay alguien que la aprecia. Estamos en plena guerra, creo que a todos nos viene bien sentirnos queridos.

La miras con cierta incredulidad, sin saber qué responder.

—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer?

Niegas con la cabeza.

—Podrías invitarla a pasar unos días con nosotros.

—Definitivamente, se te ha ido la cabeza.

—No, lo digo completamente en serio. Creo que podría pasar unos días con nosotros, aunque sea como una amiga. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

La miras de soslayo. La idea de tu hermana es demasiado descabellada, pero por otro lado, tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

—No, mejor que no —le dices en rotundo.

—A ver, Daphne, ¿qué es lo que tienes que perder? Puede que mañana no sepas nada más de ella, puede que mañana sea tarde y te arrepientas el resto de tu vida. Si es porque temes el qué dirán las demás, no tienen por qué enterarse. A mamá no le importará, y por papá no te preocupes, que yo me encargo de él.

Tras pensarlo largo y tendido, accedes. Y que sea lo que tenga que pasar…

* * *

Son más de las once de la mañana y sigues sin recibir noticias de ella. Te preocupa el hecho de que tu carta no le haya llegado; o, aún peor, que le haya llegado, pero haya decidido ignorarla porque piensa que eres una persona horrible.

Te desesperas. Sientes que has perdido el tiempo haciendo todo esto. Tu hermana intenta animarte, pero no tiene mucho éxito.

—Hace ya tres días que mandé la lechuza. Está más que claro lo que ha pasado.

—No te precipites tanto, anda —te dice para tranquilizarte—. Lo más seguro es que esté alucinando. Por lo que me dijiste, os habéis estado metiendo con ella durante años, es normal que se lo esté pensando bien antes de contestar.

—¿Y sabes qué? —le preguntas, decidida—. Que me lo tengo bien merecido.

—No digas tonterías, Daph.

—Es la verdad.

Astoria pone los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que, te diga lo que te diga, va a ser imposible hacerte entrar en razón, así que se encoge de hombros.

—Podríamos irnos a casa de la abuela a pasar unos días, viendo que no vamos a tener visita… —te propone.

—Eso estaría bien —dices, sonriendo levemente.

—Echo de menos las meriendas de la abuela.

—Yo también. Presiento que nos va a cebar durante esos días.

—Sí. Vamos a tener que bajar las escaleras rodando de lo gordas que nos vamos a poner.

Os echáis a reír. Hace tiempo que no lo hacíais con tantas ganas.

Se oye un ruido que proviene del salón. Vuestra madre anuncia la llegada de una amiga tuya y resoplas; seguro que es Pansy quejándose del poco caso que le hace Draco últimamente. Sin embargo, te sorprendes al comprobar que no solo no es Pansy, sino que se trata de Lavender. Cuando la ves, te da un vuelco el corazón.

Te acercas a ella, pero retrocede un poco. No comprendes nada, pero su rostro lo dice todo. No parece enfadada, pero puede que no te guste lo que tenga que decirte.

—Has venido —le dices, tímidamente.

—Sí, lamento la tardanza —responde secamente.

—No importa. Ha valido la pena la espera.

Ella mira hacia el suelo. Sientes una especie de lucha interna por decirte muchas cosas, pero no se atreve a hacerlo por motivos que aún desconoces. Quieres saber, pero mantienes la distancia, esperando a que ella sea la que dé el paso.

El silencio te resulta eterno, pero no quieres parecer impaciente.

—Gracias por tu carta.

—Pensé que no la habías recibido aún.

—Me llegó hace dos días. —Te mira a los ojos, pero aparta la mirada y mira a su alrededor. Se siente incómoda por estar allí.

—Por favor, siéntate —le instas, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—Prefiero quedarme así; no voy a poder estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Regresa el incómodo silencio.

—Entiendo. No pasa nada.

—Chicas, ¿queréis un poco de té? —dice tu madre desde la puerta.

—No, gracias, señora Greengrass. Me iré en seguida.

Niegas con la cabeza y tu madre desaparece.

—Pues… tú dirás.

—Daphne, no es que no quiera estar aquí, es que no puedo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las cosas están cambiando demasiado. La muerte de Dumbledore ha hecho que mucha gente se pregunte qué pasará de ahora en adelante y está más que claro que la guerra no ha hecho más que empezar. Mi madre no quiere que regrese el próximo curso, pero mi padre está intentando convencerla de lo contrario. Piensa que ahora debemos luchar más que nunca.

Te quedas sin palabras.

—He escuchado que van a empezar a interceptar lechuzas y van a vigilar la red flu, por lo que esto que hago es bastante peligroso.

—No tenía ni idea de nada.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, por eso te estoy informando.

—Espero no haberte metido en algún problema.

—No, tranquila. De momento, no corremos peligro alguno, pero hay que ser precavidos. Por ahora, mientras mi madre se tranquiliza, nos iremos a Francia durante el verano, en casa de unos amigos de mis padres.

Asientes. No ves necesario que siga explicándote nada, así que te limitas únicamente a sonreír, aunque no de la manera que te gustaría. Te sorprende acercándose a ti despacio, como si estuviera pensando qué decir mientras da cada paso.

—Daphne —comienza a decir con delicadeza—, necesito que sepas que me parece muy valiente lo que has hecho al escribirme esas maravillosas palabras. De verdad, las aprecio mucho. Y por ello, admiro el coraje que has debido de tener para poder escribirlas, aun sabiendo que tal vez no iban a ser correspondidas. Pero también debes saber que llegas algo tarde.

—Ya lo suponía. Nunca vi la posibilidad de que fuera recíproco.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que prefiero que no nos hagamos ilusiones de ningún tipo por todo lo que está ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor. No sabemos qué es lo que pasará mañana, ni mucho menos cuando todo esto acabe, si es que acaba algún día.

—Creo que será lo mejor para todos.

—Así es. Aunque también quiero que sepas que, si decides luchar en esta guerra, si ambas lo hacemos, llevaré tus palabras conmigo.

Te acercas a ella e, impulsivamente, la abrazas. Te devuelve el abrazo y te sientes mejor.

—Espero que nos podamos ver cuando todo esto acabe —le dices mientras te separas de ella.

—Yo también lo espero —dice con una sonrisa triste.

Ella se dirige hacia la chimenea, con intención de regresar a casa, pero la detienes sujetándole la mano con delicadeza.

—Un momento, por favor. Quiero darte algo.

Te sacas la horquilla en forma de libélula del pelo y se la entregas.

—Para que te dé suerte.

Ella la encierra en su mano y te da un breve beso antes de desaparecer en la nube de humo verde en la chimenea.

La tristeza te invade. De algún modo, sabes que jamás volverás a sentir aquello.


End file.
